Bloons Tower Defense 7: Protectors of Simiatonia
is a tower defense game that focuses around the destruction of races of inflatables we call Bloons. For they have tried many times to conquer Simiatonia, the heart of the empire of the Monkeys... Prepare your darts, boomerangs, tacks, and other weapons to destroy these nefarious Bloons, and hopefully by bringing Bloonovia, the empire of the Bloons to its demise we can see the light of hope.|Official description.}} |platforms = Web (using HTML5, see reasons below), PC, Macintosh, iOS, Android, Steam |release date = We'll see it later... |last updated = We'll see it later... again... |price = Free for Web (obviously), undetermined for others |developer = Kaiparasoft (Ninja Kiwi), in collaboration with Bat Studio |publisher = Kaiparasoft (Ninja Kiwi), Bat Studio |tracks = See the "Tracks" section of this page. |bloon types = Bloons from Bloons TD 6 (minus few ones)... plus new ones. Also new Bloon Properties and M.O.A.B.-class ones, see the "Bloons" section of this page for detail. The Bloons in itself are race of inflatables that relentlessly hunt down monkeys. |towers = Many, many of them, as the monkeys have to unite together to fight against the Bloons. |rating = Undetermined. }} , or BTD7:PoS as its abbreviation is a sequel to the ever-popular game, Bloons Tower Defense 6, of which its link can be found here. This game is quite similar to its previous iterations in terms of goal; preventing the Bloons from claiming Simiatonia, the Monkey Empire by slaughtering them. It was made and published by Kaiparasoft (Ninja Kiwi), in collaboration with Bat Studio, a fanon game studio made by me. It falls under Batverse, a Blooniverse containing my conceptions. New Features Compared to its prequel, Bloons Tower Defense 6, it has new features. The features are as following: * New towers, heroes and powers to help you burst Bloons into oblivion not only for fun, but also to shut the Bloon population down. ** Tier 6 upgrades now exist, and they function similarly to the already-existing Tier 5 upgrades in Bloons Tower Defense 6, in that a Tier 6 upgrade in a path for a tower can only be occupied by a single tower of that type. To compensate for this, there are no limits to how many towers with Tier 5 upgrades of the same kind you can place. ** Having upgrades in every path (6/2/2, 2/6/2 or 2/2/6) is now possible, up to a Tier 6 upgrade and 2 Tier 2 upgrades. Because of this, once you have a Tier 3 upgrade in a path for a tower, you can only buy up to Tier 2 upgrades for the rest of the paths for that tower. ** Heroes now can level up to Level 30 at a time, and you can put three of them at a same time, but they all have to be different heroes, since it would be weird to have two of the same hero being put simultaneously. This is to help you, so you can prepare against brutal waves of Bloons. ** Few of powers in Bloons Tower Defense 6 are now reclassified as road items once more. New powers and road items are added to your arsenal of towers, too. ** Several towers from earlier Bloons Tower Defense games also return. They are the Dartling Gunner, Engineer Monkey and Bloon Sucker. * Special agents return from Bloons Tower Defense 5, and they are once again ready to assist you in your bloon-popping quest. There are three versions of them, the first being the normal version, the second being Pro version, and lastly, the third being the brand-new Epic version. ** You can choose what versions of a special agent you want to buy. This way, you can gain three versions of a special agent at once. Pro and Epic versions of special agents still have their prerequisites however. * New Bloons and Bloon properties also exist in this game, and now they have been sent to put a dent in your defenses... or even bring your defense into its demise. ** Gone would be days the Bloons trying to escape from monkeys' sight weaponless... and now some of the Bloons are armed with weapons they can use to slaughter monkeys. And, by this, I mean, a "Health-and-Damage" game mechanic has been put into the fun of bloon-eradicating quest. It is quite different compared to the original one however. This page is under a heavy reconstruction. Please stand by, as I develop this page further.